Optical elements such as lenses are typically manufactured using either glass or injection molded plastic. Complex optical components manufactured from several lenses are used in numerous consumer devices such as cameras and cellular telephones. To create such complex optical components, manufactured lenses are assembled using various techniques. One such technique is to manufacture a wafer assembly. A wafer assembly typically includes two or more wafers having at least one spacing wafer positioned and bonded in between the two wafers. For example, a simple lens assembly includes two lens wafers. A spacing wafer is positioned and bonded between the two lens wafers, thereby spacing the lens wafers a preferred distance apart.
FIGS. 1A-1D illustrate an exemplary lens assembly 100. Two lens wafers 102 are positioned about a spacing wafer 104. The lens wafers 102 include a plurality of lenses 106. The spacing wafer 104 includes a plurality of holes 108 positioned such that each lens 106 on the lens wafers 102 is positioned within a hole and light transferred by each lens is not interrupted or otherwise disturbed. The spacing wafer may be manufactured from an injection molded polymer such as thermoplastic or thermo-set, ceramic, glass, epoxy, polycarbonate or other similar materials. A layer of bonding material 110 is applied to either an inner face of both the lens wafers 102 or to both faces of the spacing wafer 104. The lens wafers 102 and the spacing wafer 104 are then pressed together, forming the lens assembly 100. Once formed, the lens assembly is cut into individual lenses and scrap material. Due to various informalities in the spacing wafers and the thickness of the bonding material applied, a first lens assembly may be 10 or more microns thicker than a second lens assembly.